


Beware The Beast

by Nietnine



Category: RWBY
Genre: Beowulf!Ruby, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Knotting, Monster Dick, Monster porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Predator/Prey, Queen! Weiss, Ruby goes by They/Them, Shapeshifting, Very slight Ahaego, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 17:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13171956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nietnine/pseuds/Nietnine
Summary: Weiss and Ruby plan to have a very special night with Ruby's bestial form.





	Beware The Beast

**Author's Note:**

> There's no plot. Just two adults having a dicking good time together. v u v The idea just came to me and I had to get it out of my system~ 
> 
> As always, tell me what you think. Kudos and comment, enjoy the porn. If anyone sees anything I need to tag that I forgot in the story, tell me and I'll tag appropriately.
> 
> ENJOY!!!

 

They had planned this out for weeks. Weiss determined to make it happen while Ruby was very hesitant. Saying that they didn't want to accidentally hurt Weiss or make her fear them. Weiss just looks Ruby in the eye and calls them a 'Dolt.'

"There is nothing to worry about." She says and gives Ruby a loving peck on the cheek. "We'll do this once. Take it one step at a time. I can't wait for tomorrow night."

Weiss says all of this to Ruby. But they knew better, they could hear her racing heart…. Weiss is just as nervous.

* * *

It began with a chase.

One which the predator of the night made sure Weiss was always ahead of them. Watching her run in fake danger towards a very familiar cave. Seeing the smaller woman disappear into the darkness made Ruby stop the chase to give Weiss time. Silver eyes shining in the shattered moonlight between trees hibernating for the winter. Making this a scene out of one of Weiss's favorite romance novels and Ruby waited, knowing Weiss was taking a 'reluctant' breather.

'Having finally ran away from the monster. It lets out a howl of frustration.' Ruby groaned internally when Weiss made the script for tonight. But on cue, they filled their lungs with air before howling into the dead of night. Knowing there'd be an echo into the cave Weiss fled to. More howling came from the woods, wild and willing to join in on being noisy. Ruby rolled their eyes, being an alpha Beowulf meant dealing with their underlings wanting to be a team. Cute as they all are.

Ruby went on the hunt again, stalking into the cave slowly. Loudly sniffing and scraping of claws along stone floors making it known to Weiss… Their 'prey' that they're here.

It was very easy to find the 'maiden stolen from her room in the middle of the night.' She was very aroused about the whole hunt. The prey and predator act and finally having Ruby's beastial form in bed with her. So when Ruby overly dramatically moved the item hiding Weiss, she let out a girlish scream in mock terror.

"Please! No!" She shrieked out, making Ruby's ears twitch. Weiss saw and mumbled a quiet apology before continuing her 'helpless' act. "I don't want to be devoured!" One arm draped over her eyes and a hand on her chest to feign dismay.

Ruby held in a sigh. This was so silly to them. Weiss was anything but helpless and they've seen it first hand but she put a lot of effort into tonight. They'd be damned to ruin it. So following the script again, Ruby's maw opens slowly. White fangs showing and they step closer. Sniffling before their tongue rolls out to lick Weiss from between her breasts to her flawless neck. They felt the shiver quake Weiss's body and with her heavy scent of arousal. It was doing wonders for Ruby's own libido.

"Mine." Was forced out of their throat. Frustrated and sounding angry. "You… Are mine… Now." Talking is not a task that is easily accomplished. They had to practice for a week to even have it be possible. And it hurt like all hell too if they scratchy, rough voice was any indication.

"Please no!" She says with a gasp, keeping volume in check for Ruby's ears. "I can't be yours! I am a Princess!" Which isn't entirely true- Since her sister denounced her right to rule Atlas. Weiss is actually the Queen now. "No beast will have me!"

Ruby had to think on that… What was their line again? To improvise, they growled out menacingly, "Who said-" Clearing their throat, "You.. had a… Choice." Ow. So to show they mean business, Ruby brings us their massive paws. Weiss shank at the sight of the very sharp claws and even Ruby heard her quickened heart. Slamming their large paws against the wall Weiss stood against, high above her head they raked their claws down in one swift motion. Leaving jagged grooves into the stone.

Weiss visibly shivered again at the sight of such brute strength. One claw came up and she flinched before feeling how dull and slightly warm they were from filing them down. 'Clever.' Weiss thought before being grabbed, "H-hey-" She protested and then felt how warm Ruby's fur was as they cradled her against their chest. She wanted to be thrown over the shoulder but looking up at said shoulders…. She didn't want to be impaled… like that. This, she looked like a sheltered lover instead of a captured maiden. Notes for next time.

* * *

Weiss was unceremoniously dropped onto a huge pile of soft furs. She felt vulnerable, sprawled out amongst the numerous sizes of prey and predator pelts. She felt this but the throbbing heat between her legs was very noticeable. She looked up at the thing that threw her.

Massive in size and fur darker than night. A skull taking up the top part of its head, long, sharp claws and huge teeth. Bones protruding out of every joint and all the way up it's spine, Weiss would almost be afraid… If it weren't for their worried grey eyes that peered through the skull. They fell heavy and expectant on Weiss, weighing her down with a type of sincerity she would never expect from another lover. Ruby was still scared for her.

They couldn't back down now though. Their game of prey and predator had started. With a swift "capture" from her room in Atlas and being hauled all the way up to their cozy home in the mountains to be "devoured." The alpha Beowulf standing before her was 'menacing' and 'hungry' for Weiss. Maybe not in appetite but the erect, throbbing cock between their legs told of another need.

Weiss gulped, and Ruby moved forward to hover above the queen herself. Long snout snuffling and nudging at every limb. Testing boundaries and their hand came up, one nail tapping at her chin as gently as possible before ghosting over flesh from neck to chest.

Weiss squeaked as the gown she was wearing is ripped at her torso. Exposing her modest chest to the beast. The throbbing between her legs grew more unbearable and she let out a soft whimper.

Their claws were so much bigger than anticipated. One came to tease a nipple, idly toying with it and causing quiet gasps to fill the air. Testing their strength still as they tease the other. Observing Weiss before taking one hardened nipple between two claws and pinching. That earned a yelp and before they could hurry their hand away, Weiss stopped them. "It's fine, Ruby!" She didn't want them to panic, "It feels... Really good." She gives a smile, cheeks blushing furiously. The blush spread all the way to her chest, the sight Ruby has seen many many times. It was captivating.

So, they moved their hand back and if they were their human self, lovingly cup her breasts. These massive paws however- Made them resort to leaning down over the grown woman and maw opening wide. Their tongue slithered out, drool rolling along the agile muscle as they did another swift lick over her chest and collar bone. Weiss shivered and gasped before moaning into the cave. Their hot tongue passing over one nipple, twisting around the areola and flicking its hardened peak. Weiss's chest heaved another gasp, but she needed more. She tried to reach between the two of them and calm the fire, but Ruby grabbed her wrist and held it above her head, "No!" Was growled out low and sinister. "Mine." Was the reminder and promise that they will get to that part.

Weiss whimpered at that and moved her head back when their hovered over her face. Their tongue licked up her cheek and dragged over her lower lip. Grey eyes burning now, and Weiss allowed them in. Tongue pushing between her soft lips, filling her mouth and giving a hum of approval when they felt Weiss's tongue return the gesture. Weiss moaned at the domination of Ruby's kiss, this was the fullest her mouth has been and Ruby's cock as a human was a close second. They tilted their monstrous head, tongue wiggling and rolling inside of her mouth and Weiss couldn't keep up. Her head growing foggy as the kiss went out, she pulled back and gasped out when their tongue left. They let her breath in choked gasps before halting at the feel of her hand in their chin.

They almost started to panic but they saw so much love in Weiss's eyes. Drool going down neck and cheek and she angled their head, so she could look at them fully. "Ruby…" she calls out quietly. Submissive. Her small tongue darting out to lick over their tongue, circling the tip and they could feel the slow brush of fingers through fur. "Please." She asks and lovingly pets the alpha, "Use your tongue lower… I need it."

Ruby would have been a blushing mess if Weiss could see under all the fur. They give Weiss another lick and they moved down her body. Two large hands grab into the remainder of her silky night gown and ripping it in half. Heady arousal more prominent and drenched blue panties were the last thing in Ruby's way.

Head lowered between her legs and their nose nudges against her soaked center. A slow, broad stroke of their tongue smooths over the silk garment. Weiss hisses and shudders as their tongue keeps teasing through the fabric. Teeth grasps the hem of her panties as they drag them down. Pulling them off and huffing as they hold them before tossing them somewhere else in the cave.

Ruby dove back in. Hot breath against her heated core had Weiss begging and then moaning when their tongue returned. Their tongue lapped slowly at her aching core. Teasing and tasting her, tongue dipping int between dripping lips.

Weiss moaned into the air, holding onto Ruby's beastly head with her thighs. Shaking and groaning, her hands shoot down to brush against white bone. Cursing softly and wishing she had black and red locks to hold in her hands. Ruby huffs softly, the puff of warm air ghosting over Weiss's needy clit. Large paws grab at her thighs and peels them open, lifting their head away and looking at the flooded pussy. Coarse white hair glistening against Weiss's sex and Ruby's mouth watered.

Weiss tried to buck her hips, whimpering at the lack of attention, "Ru-"she gasps midway through pleading as Ruby was on their knees, lifting Weiss's throbbing core up to their mouth. Her back pressed securely against a broad chest and warm fur. She blushed as she was hanging upside down, Ruby's beastly arms holding her close. They bury their snout against her sex again, tongue lolling out to lap at her juices.

Weiss cries out, "RUBY-!" Her voice stuttered into a curse. The agile muscle of her affection twisting around swollen lips. The tip dipping in between folds again, testing for penetration. They circled the opening once before pushing in. Weiss's eyes widen at the spread and moaning melodically. It sounded so sweet to the Alpha and made their cock throb angrily at the lack of contact.

Ruby's tongue dives in slowly. Pushing past puffy lips and swirling around Weiss's tight pussy. This was not Ruby's first time eating out Weiss, not by a long shot. But she tasted so sinfully good when they're a Beowulf. This pleasure they're giving her only making it more delicious, her emotions driving Ruby up the wall. So they dove as deep as they could with their tongue. Smoothing over her insides and attacking the one spot that made Weiss see stars in her visions. The moms becoming more frantic, pleading as she was getting closer to her first orgasm.

Ruby started to move their tongue with more earnest. Pushing in and out, droplets of drool sprinkling quivering thighs as their maw was wide open above her sex. They made sure one arm was firmly around Weiss's waist and brought up their free hand. Two padded fingers pressed roughly against her clitoris, the rough patches sending a rigid jolt down Weiss's spine.

"Oh fuck!" She yells as her body shakes. Gushes of fluid coating Ruby's tongue and dripping onto the pelts below. She closed her eyes and two hands grabbed roughly at their arm. Knuckles turning white as her orgasm rocked her. Though Ruby didn't stop, their tongue only pulling out to lick and lap at her swollen lips again. Moving to twist hastily around her clit.

Once they felt she had enough, they ceased their ministrations. Weiss's cheeks flushed and panting heavily as she comes down. Ruby laid her in the pelts again, watching in quiet delight at Weiss's temporary glow.

They needed more.

Climbing up over Weiss's body, they dangle their cock over her face. "Weiss…" They growl out and the woman blushes a brilliant scarlet. It was huge compared to what she was used to. It had a heavy musk and oozing precum. Daintily, she reaches up to touch their cock. Scorching hot and pulsing with their erratic heartbeat.

Thick and long, Weiss grasped at the base with small hands. Slowly stroking it as she sizes up the dick and feeling the need for it between her legs. She was going to love it. But Ruby was impatient, leaning over her head to brace themselves with their hands. Hips pumping at a quick pace and Weiss's eyes widened. The shift skimming over her head at a rapid rate and her hands moved in time with their frantic thrusts. Precum dripping onto her chin and face as she watched in awe.

Ruby grunts and stops, they needed more. They almost grabbed Weiss's head before stopping themselves. A quick breath to steady before gently taking Weiss's face with one hand, "O… pen!" Speaking was starting to be ten times worse than before.

Weiss's face heated up and she nodded. Practice was all she could do for this moment and she was afraid to admit… She underestimated Ruby's cock size as a monster. But she is a Schnee… She will make this happen! She grabbed at the tip and earned a hiss from the beast, angling their cock towards her mouth. Her tongue smooths over the sensitive tip, tasting precum as it beads out. Thick and musky, but still the same as Ruby's regular cum.

Ruby grunts and pushes their cock against her lips in a hurry. A needy whimper coming from their throat and Weiss huffs. Kissing the tip before accepting it into her mouth. They hum appreciatively as the queen sucks on the head, tongue circling around them and making Ruby feel amazing. They growl and hiss in pleasure as they try not to just hump into the warm mouth below them.

Digging their knees into the fur, they started a very slow rhythm. Pushing the first few inches only into her before pulling back out. Being as gentle as possible against her mouth and moving their head down to look at the sight.

Weiss's cheeks were puffed out and eyes closed as she concentrated. She didn't want to accidentally gag around the girth of their cock but wow, it was a lot bigger than anything she's used to. So when Ruby started their slowly jumping, she braced herself. Tongue sliding along the underside and sucking at the head. Nerves got to her and her throat constricted whenever they got too excited and pushed in further than before. Keeping her breathing even the best she could.

Ruby pulls out completely and hears a gasps below. They rub their shaft against her cheek, still needing attention. Weiss rolled her eyes, peppering kisses and licking the base of the cock. It felt so hot against her mouth, and then she halts at the large bulge at the very end of the base. Ruby did not mention that part and it looks full.

Ruby pulls Weiss up towards them, they clean up her face with love and care before opening her legs again. Cock angling at her wet core and sliding over folds. Coating the underside in her essence and pressing impatiently against her opening. They stopped to hear her pulse quicken and hesitated again. Spine going rigid with anxiety and Weiss gulped hard, "It's really happening…" She reaches down between her legs and strokes the dick lovingly. She was a giant ball of nerves. Very turned on but second guessing if it will hurt.

Ruby waits, pulling their hips away from her and Weiss let out a shaky breath. Steeling her nerves, she gives the wolf a determined look, "Go for it."

A heavy nod followed as they line up their cock at her entrance. One deep breath and they pushed in slowly. The head spreading her open with the slow thrust forward and Weiss's breath was caught in her chest at the sensation. Ruby's claws dug hard into the furs, jaw clenched as Weiss's pussy quivers and tightens around their member. They didn't think it'd be possible as they hilted up to the large knot at the base of their cock and stayed still.

Weiss's eyes were wide and staring up at the broad chest of the beast. Small cries from a mixture of pain and pleasure spilled from her lips. Her hands grasping at Ruby's fur, pulling them closer on top of her. Ignoring the sting of the extra stretch and feeling the small trickle of tears down her cheeks, she groans, "I-"she sighs quietly, "Was not expecting this." She mumbles against them. Ruby's cock was so filling, and she feels it throbbing impatiently inside of her.

Ruby stayed close to their small lover and observed her. Taking in her motions before sitting up on their knees again. Readjusting their stance and grabbing onto her hips, they start to pull out. Weiss gasps, pussy greedily trying to keep them sheathed inside of her.

They stopped before the tip ever left her and thrusted back in in one motion. Swift and gentle that rocked Weiss's body. They pulled out once more, eyeing their connection to the queen. Ears perked up seeing a clear liquid dripping down from Weiss's core. 'Came again?' They thought and smirked internally.

Ruby took their time at first, feeling Weiss's walls easily taking their new-found girth. They started pumping their hips faster. Pushing all the way in each time and grunting with each swing of the hips. Homing in their hearing to the constant moans and cries of their lover. Hips smacking lewdly together and the knot a pressure of Weiss's entrance. Leaning over the queen again, they pushed their tongue into her mouth and feeling her moan around the muscle.

Weiss had never felt so full. Taken like a fuck toy for Ruby to use to their heart's content. They felt amazing inside of her pussy, quivering around their cock and clenching tightly. Suddenly her arms were trapped above her head and gasping for air when they pull their tongue out. "Ruby!" She cries out and feels her hips never leaving the plush furs as Ruby thrusts roughly into her. Legs wrapped tightly around their waist before feeling the first frantic throb of their cock. A few hard bucks and they hilt completely up to the knot. Cumming hard inside of her, pumping hot seed into her. She let out a silent cry against their fur, eyes shut and a few stray tears down her cheek. 'Amazing' was the one word to go through her head.

Weiss felt her body shaking as they pull out, feeling the gush of cum slowly leaving her pussy. A small smile before hearing the first grunt of a beowulf. Eyes snapping open and looking around to see their makeshift bed in the cave surrounded by grimm. Her heartbeat picked up and they eyed Ruby.

They noticed and shakes their head, "Safe." They nuzzled her nicely, "Strong… Emotion." Standing tall over her and showing their still hard cock. "They… Watch..." They lean in closer and breath a puff of air over her chest, licking her nipples and teasing her, "I fuck."

Weiss was flipped over onto her bell and Ruby grabbed onto her toned thighs. A sexy sight to behold as their cum was seeping out of her soaked snatch. Pressing their tip to her again and holding her before plunging in again. Pulling a moan from Weiss and feeling a new angle of her pussy. A primal need coming into them seeing her on her knees with her face surrounded by their kills.

Ruby pounds into her pussy at a bruising pace. Fucking her into the furs and feeling her tighten around their cock. The knot begging to be pushed all the way into her quivering form. Leaning down over her, they do a slow lick up her spine. Grinning internally as she arched her back into the furs.

"R-ruby!" Weiss stuttered, hands fisted into the animals below, feeling her cheek rub against the soft fur as Ruby fucked her. She was sure her legs gave out and only their cock was holding her up. A dirty thrill going through her as they did so. "Fuck!" She closes her eyes at a particular thrust that made her spine go rigid. She could feel the throbbing of their cock again, needy and persistent in her abused sex. She blushes bright as she sees red eyes leering at her. The grimm surrounding them feeding off of her lust. Her abandoned morals to fuck a monster away from the safety of her kingdom. Her clit ached uncontrollably, and she tightened around their cock at being watched by them.

Ruby noticed right away, and their hand came around tease her clitoris, "Like… Watched?" They grunt out and Weiss whimpers at the question. They see the blush creeping down to her shoulders. 'Cute' They thought and punches her clitoris between two claws to get her to cry out. The grimm getting excited now as they watch. Shuffling around and observing their large alpha.

Weiss glares daggers up at Ruby, the heat wasn't there but they're going to get a talking to later for sure. "R-Ruby!" She hisses in pleasure, her resolve to be defiant crumbling rapidly. She cries out as another orgasm surprises her and feeling so sensitive to their pounding. They pace picked up in a hurry, prolonging her climax and making her voice hoarse. "P-please!" She pleads. Anything- Oh god.

Ruby growls and they hold her down. Hips smacking hurriedly into her before hilting and spine going rigid. Filling her to the brim with hot cum and feeling her milk them the best she could. It wasn't enough…. Ruby needed more.

Pulling out and sitting back, Ruby grabs onto Weiss again. Cum leaking as she was angled to be plowed on their lap. On top of their large form and shaking from her orgasm still. "R… Ruby." She weakly calls out, rubbing her clitoris in a hurry. "Baby… Oh god." She was getting addicted to being a fuck sleeve to their beast form. It was euphoric.

Ruby lays back, feeling their cock between Weiss's legs. Impatient, they push her beautiful thighs together and hump up between them, their cum covered cock making her thighs sticky and she eagerly rubbed the tip with one hand. They lay their head back as Weiss touches them, panting and groaning. Jizz spilling onto quaking thighs before they grab onto her arms, pulling them behind her back. One boney knee nudges her to open her legs again. She complies and feels the tip hastily push through her puffy lips again.

Weiss throws her head back as they pull all the way inside again. Her cries echo through the room but she was confused when they didn't move, "Ruby?" She asks and looks over her shoulder at them and sees they are staring intently at the wolves. She felt the air become heavier as all eyes focus solely on her. Her chest tightens and pussy pulsating with a renewed vigor at all the attention. She was going to be fucked… She was going to be watched by them. What did Ruby tell them? She whimpers and feels the first roll of hips below her.

Their hips pull back before hurrying in and stealing Weiss's breath away. Her modest chest did a harsh bounce. Her body had goosebumps spread like a wildfire across her skin. The cool air of the cave a huge contrast to the burning cock pushing rough but slowly into her. Her arms held firmly by Ruby as they bounced her on their lap. Making sure she took ever delicious inch into her soaked hole. The knot angled to tease at her neglected clit and pushing unsatisfied against her.

Weiss was a beautiful scarlet from cheek to chest. Her breathing labored and wanting Ruby to fuck her like before. She wanted them to make her pussy a mess, to be filled with their seed. She was nervous still about the huge knot that keeps begging for entry but all in all… Needed more. "Ruby-" Voice cut off by a quick thrust up into her, "More- GOD! Please more!" She pleads, what her fingers could reach, she grazed them through thick fur, "Fuck me-" Her breath was stolen when Ruby compiled.

They let go of Weiss's arms and gripped her hips hard enough to bruise. Pushing their hips against hers and bouncing her on top of their cock. Nails digging into pristine pale skin, she held onto their wrists as they moved her themselves. Her legs flailing uselessly on the outside of theirs, bumping into cold bones and toes curling. Their thrusts changed to longer ones, pulling almost all the way out to slam back in, feeling cum and her love juices dampening their lap as they move her.

Weiss gives a howl on sorts. One hand shooting down to tease and finally give her clit the attention it deserves and two fingers teasing and pinching a nipple. Fondling herself as she was taken, feeling as if she were on a ride that would never end. Feeling weightless every time Ruby held her in the air when they pulled out their cock and shaking as they slammed back into her. THey grunt and feel Weiss go rigid on top of them, making them hump after up into her.

Weiss practically sees white at this orgasm. The world dissolved into nothingness as Ruby continued to fuck her. They sit up and diver her back down onto their cock. Cumming hard as they throb violently into her. Arms wrapped securely around her and body shielding her from the cold.

Weiss came too and was met with a face full of black fur and the sticky feeling between her legs. She closes her eyes and nuzzled against Ruby, "I'm fine." She huffs and looks at worried silver eyes. "I swear… It was a really good one." She blushes, "Dolt."

Ruby huffs and gets a kiss on the boney nose. Though Weiss huffs in turn at the still hard cock, "How?" She simply asks, touching the hard member to stroke lazily.

Ruby's hips twitched and moved with the rhythm of her hand. "Knot." Was grunted out. The base bulging and full of cum still. "Must… Fill." They grumble and clear their throat, bucking quickly into her hand.

Weiss blushes a deep red and gets nudged on the head, "Yes?"

"Hands… Knees…" Their whisper was hoarse. "Knot… Fuck." Pleading quietly.

Weiss looks at them and grins, "Such a spoiled puppy." She loved it. She removed herself from Ruby's embrace to take her position. Hands and knees burying into disheveled pelts as Ruby came up behind her. "Do it.. Slowly please." She gives them a look, one that was serious and Ruby nodded in agreement.

Large hands cup her supple ass and squeeze it. Disappointed that they could fill her here… So, they angled their cock one last time at her dripping slit. Cum lingered inside and covering her pussy lips, seeing the sight made their mouth water. They pushed in slowly, her pussy used to the spread of their dick and coiling around it. Weiss sighs out in pleasure as Ruby takes her one last time, feeling them hilt at the base of the knot again. Their thrusts were slow, gentle even as they took their time. Weiss's breast bounced lightly with each caring movement as she lolled her head to the side, enjoying the feel of their cock.

Her heart raced at the first hard push against her opening as the knot spread it slightly. Demanding entry into her welcoming heat. They didn't pull back far before pushing forward again with more force against her. She bit her lip at the stretch she could feel already and then her eyes went wide. They thrusted quick and pushed the knot into her quivering form. She grabs onto the furs with a white-knuckle grip as she was filled. Eyes clenched shut as her entrance adjusts to the spread of the knot. Chest tight and spine straight, it hurt in all honesty. The spread much more than what she was used to before she started to relax. Taking a few deep breaths and letting them go shakily. A moan escaping her as she wiggled her hips against it. Feeling Ruby completely against her and basking in the warmth they radiated.

A few minutes passed before Ruby moved. The pullback cause Weiss's body to follow with the knot. Moaning as she was moved to match the slow pace Ruby set. Groaning as the knot moved and she did too. Unable to go far without it guiding her thrusts against Ruby's own. Ruby grabbed onto her hips and got faster. Keeping Weiss in place as they bucked into her with a new excitement. The knot felt so cradled and warm inside of her tight cunt.

Ruby couldn't wait. They picked up a fast speed again, smacking their hips against Weiss's ass and feeling her tightening with each push. Grunting and growling as they fuck her, always keeping move of their cock inside of her. Weiss couldn't do anything but call out their name. Giving loving praise as she feels the familiar throb of their cock inside of her. They wouldn't last much longer. They grab onto her arms around and hold them against their stomach. Her fingers combing through black fur as she's used to massage the knot at the base.

Ruby observes before stopping abruptly. Moving in a hurry to flip Weiss over onto her back, her body spinning on top of their cock. The motion made Weiss yelp in surprise, back flush against pelts and looking at Ruby with doe eyes. They grab her wrists again and pounding into her pussy at a rough pace. Feeling her flutter around their large cock, they could feel their impending climax building rapidly.

Eyeing the queen below them and seeing her face contort to one of pure bliss as she cums again. Tongue hanging out of her mouth and eyes rolled to the back of her head as Ruby continues. A face that Ruby never sees and fucks her harder. Hips slapping together, knot secured tightly in her soaking snatch. Cock hammering into her before finally pushing in. The knot emptied out into her, draining what was left in their sack. The bulge keeping all of it inside of her before they pull out.

They throw their head back and howl as they climax. The grimm around them caught in the trance, snap out of it and howl as well. Their cries echoing through the cave and making Weiss shudder below them. Okay, semi-hot if it weren't for how sore she was. Their cock starting to sag at it's excessive use before Ruby strokes it. It hardened temporarily before spraying jizz onto Weiss's belly, thighs and chest.

Weiss rolled her eyes at the possessive trait of marking her as theirs. They always seemed to do it after they have sex, as if someone was going to steal her away. Cute but so absurd. She finally laid back and took a breather. Panting quietly as the need between her thighs was gone and replaced with a dull ache of being fucked very thoroughly four times. Closing her eyes and just enjoying the afterglow, finally.

When she opened her eyes again, she sees a very worried but human Ruby. A face with a long-jagged scar running from the bottom of one eye, over the bridge of the nose and to their cheek. Scruffy mutton chops and long black hair with red tips. Broad chest and muscles for days with a pack of abs that Weiss knows very well. Their waist covered by a fur and they leaned down to kiss her forehead. "I'm fine."

"I know." Their voice back to normal but somewhat scratchy. "I have to make sure." They nuzzle her lovingly and pepper her face with kisses, "I love you Weiss. I gotta make sure that I never hurt you."

Weiss grins as she's loved upon, "I love you too… Dolt." She drags them down to lay beside her. "You're going to have to carry me back though. I can't feel anything below my waist."

Ruby chuckles, "I got carried away." They cough, sounding bashful. "It was so good that I just...I kept going." They pull Weiss closer and give her a bear hug.

"I could tell… I liked it as well." She blushes, "But… Let's save it for when I'm on a definite vacation…. I can't take pounding like that all the time."

"Agreed." They yawn loudly, "I need a bit of rest before I take you back…"

"Yes… Have one of your wolves wake us as the crack of dawn."

Ruby looks up to do so but stops at the sight of one of them. They blink before holding back a laugh. "P-pft-" They cover their mouth as they try to not laugh.

"What? What's so funny?" She asks, glaring at them.

"N-nothing!" They sputter out and then stop try to hide before laughing out loud.

"WHAT!?" Weiss smacks their chest as she glared daggers.

Ruby rolled her onto her other side and points, still shaking with giggles. Weiss followed their finger and turned paled than normal. "HEY!" She shouts, shooting up from her spot, "TAKE THOSE OFF OF YOUR HEAD!" A beowulf, smaller and younger, had Weiss's panties securely on their snout. They heard Weiss yell and they fled in a hurry. "H-hey!" She tried to get up but her legs did not cooperate. Falling face first into furs and grunt, "I'm going to kill it."

Ruby kept laughing before Weiss came back to 'beat' them. "STOP! LAUGHING!" She soon buries her face into their chest to hide her shame. "Wake me up in the morning, dolt!"

Ruby settled and wiped away a tear. They held her securely against them and nods, "Yes Weiss… I love you."

After a moment of quiet deliberation. She whispers.

"I love you too."


End file.
